Don't Stop
by sylika4304
Summary: When Luke Hemmings walks into Kat's life and refuses to leave, she faces some major trust issues. Can she let go of her past and except Luke or will she just continue to push people away?
1. Chapter 1

"Everybody wants to take you home tonight, But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine." I sang along with Luke. Well not really Luke, just iTunes Luke. Yup, he's pretty cool. Just like cats. Cats are pretty cool. I was getting ready for what my friend described as "My Best Night EVER!" They've classified me as the crazy cat lady, because I love cats...A lot. I've always wanted cats in the house when I was younger, but my parents being the usual all business type of people and the maids never wanting to clean up after them, I was never allowed cats in the house. Or any other animal for that matter. I was never allowed out with friends, never allowed to do anything in my own house. At school I sat in the hallway by myself eating lunch and reading books. I had plenty of electronics, clothing, and money. I was the wealthist girl in the town, but I would've traded it all in second for one moment where my parents actually realized I exist. Anyways that's the past, and my past changed with one little thing. I guess I really did give everything up for that moment my parents noticed me, but you know, that's for another day. I still have to pick my outfit out for the party or "My Best Night EVER!"

"KATHRINE SCARLETT REYNOLDS! You better be dressed and ready to go!" Yelled an extremely familiar voice that belonged to the amazing and most awesome, Hailey Daniels.

"Um, ya, Houstan we've got a problem."

"Oh, dear lordy Kat! You haven't even started!"

"I didn't know what to wear! I don't want anything to show my scars!" I stated, pouting.

"You were in a damn car accident. If anything those scars show that you're an extremely strong and amazing person." She told me softly, "Anyways, we're going to a bar. No ones gonna see them."

"Country bar?" I inquired. "Can we please go to Stars? Please?"

"Kat, we always go to Stars. Can we go to Rubiks, we NEVER go to Rubiks."

"Rubiks is a city bar. With city guys that just want to have one night stands, and they have old guys who basically creep on younger girls with those disgusting looks in their eyes." I stated, shuddering at the memory of last time we went there.

"Get off your lazy, stubborn ass and put this on! We're going to Rubiks. End of discussion." She declared, throwing a black, one shoulder number at me. Groaning I got off my 'lazy, stubborn ass' and walked into the bathroom changing carefully, scared that I might rip the dress. The dress is waay too short for my liking, but arguing with Hailey is pointless. If I complain she will make me put on an even shorter dress. I walk out of the bathroom to find Hailey sitting on my bed talking to me older brother. I am the more mature one, don't listen to what he says. Just because he was born a full wopping four minutes after me doesn't mean anything.

"Is your conversation more interesting then the shortness of this dress!" I shout startling Hailey. She turns her head to me slightly blushing. Kyle notices this and smirks to himself, "Kyle! Get the fudgesickle out of my room!" I yell at him and he puts his hands up in surrender as he walks out of the room. I hear my mom say something about not yelling, but I couldn't quite tell.

"I.. uhh, I can explain?" Hailey says nervously while biting her lip. She always does that when she is hiding from me.

"I get it. Just let me know when you guys actually start dating, kay?" She nods her head smiling brightly at me. I sigh and turn on my straightner. My hair is naturally curly and I hate it. I really do.

I takes me about 20 minutes to make my hair straight enough to go out. It would've been quicker, but Hailey insisted on doing my makeup at the same time. I personally hate makeup. Why do girls posses the need to cover their faces like a mask? It makes no sense to me.

We have been driving for almost an hour and Hailey still refuses to tell me where we are going, and we are definitly not going to Rubiks or Stars. Heartbreak Girl starts playing on the radio and I start rocking out and don't even realize that Hails has parked the car until the song was over. I give her a shy smile. I look around to see where we are when I hear a high-pitched squeal. I notice we are at the local cafe of a town that I don't even know tha name of. I give her a questioning look and she gives me a re-assuring smile and walks out of the car. I reluctently follow behind her, confused as hell, until we walk in the door.

As soon as I walk into the cafe I hear a live version of 'She Looks So Perfect' playing. Huh, I didn't realize that they played live versions of songs on the radio. I look up at the little stage in the corner and almost scream when I she Luke standing there, On stage! Well, the other boys are there too, but LUKE! I let out a squeal and the person next to me sends me a glare. I mutter a 'sorry' and continue to stare at Luke in awe. His head turns towards me and his eyes meet mine. I don't want to look like every other crazed fan in here so I give him a dissappointed look. He raises his eyebrows and I try not to smile. He walks off the stage microphone in hand and stands right in front of me. I have to bite my lip to keep me from screaming. He hands me the mic to sing the chorus and I can't exactly say no, so I sing and let me tell you the look on his face is priceless. I had vocal lessons from age 7-15 and right now I'm 16, so you could say that I'm pretty good. He takes my hand while I'm still singing and pulls me up on stage and makes me sing the rest of the song for him while he sits and watches me. At first I'm really nervous and shy, but after a while I get my courage back and rock out until the end of the song. When the song ends Luke takes the mic and says that they will be taking a break while looking into my eyes. I gulp, his accent is soo sexy. I don't know how long I am going to be able to act like I'm not a fan.

I get off the stage and try to look for Hailey, but I can't find her. The guy I was standing beside before tapped on my shoulder.

"If you are looking for that girl you were with she said to tell you she left with some guy and to say sorry and I quote 'like a million times'," he finishes off in a high pitched girly voice. I laugh and mutter a thanks before walking away. I bump into someone only to see it's Luke.

"I was looking for you!"

"You were?" I ask, very sceptical.

"Yes! You were amazing up there!" he says with a huge smile on his face. I mutter a thanks, feeling a blush form on my cheeks, "I only have one question for you."

"And what's that?" I ask trying to hold back a smile.

"Pizza or doughnuts?" I look at him funny and he gives me a look that tells me to just answer it so i do.

"Uhh, pizza I guess," He mutters a good befoer crashing his lips against mine. Holy Schnitzle! Luke Hemmings is kissing me! It takes me a couple seconds to realize what is happening before I push him off of me.

"Why did you do that?!" I practically scream at him.

"I wanted to," he says with a shrugs and walks away. Ugh! Whatever I'm never gonna see him gain. i walk outside and call a cab and go home. Tonight was just too much.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I open my eyes only to shut them right away. The light is blinding! I squint at my clock and see that I'm going to be late for school! Why did I let Hailey convince me to go out on a Sunday? UGH! I roll out of bed, and land with a thud on my floor. I hear my brother laugh and I glare at him even though he can't see me. I go to my closet and put on black see-through tights with my high waist light blue shorts. I then find my favorite band shirt, it's got 5sos on it, and tuck it in. I put a button-up plaid shirt over top, but don't button it up. I put on my converse heels and head to do my hair and makeup. I put on light makeup and put a little frizz control into my hair to keep in from turning into a bong show./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk downstairs to get my breakfast and see Hailey making out with Kyle. I make a gagging noise and they pull away quite quickly, Kyle laughing, Hailey blushing. Kyle gives Hails a quick peck and goes back upstairs. I give her a look that tells her that she needs to explain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh look at the time! We are going to be late!" she exclaims nervously and runs outside. Ugh, whatever. She doesn't have to tell me unless she wants to. I sigh and head outside to her car. I climb in and I put in our 5sos cd and we jam out the whole way to school. We arrive late so I run to my locker, but it's hard to do that in my heels. Once I get to my locker I see some guy standing next to it. As I get closer I realize it's Luke. I stop walking as he looks up. He checks me out and I scoff and turn around to walk aaway. I hear his footsteps behind me but I ignore them. I push open the door and step outside. I feel Luke wrap his arms around me but I shove him off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the fudgesickles do you want Luke!" He starts to chuckle but stops when he sees my glare./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I just want a chance to make it up to you! I'm sorry okay! I don't know what I was thinking!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I know exactly what you were thinking! You just wanted a hot piece of ass and I was your flavor of the night! I am not easy! I do not go sleeping around! I hate people who thinks that! Everyone thinks that! UGH! Why can't people just stop judging me before they know me! You! You thought that just because you're Luke Hemmings means you can have every girl in the world! Well guess what! You are emnever ever /emgetting me! Go find a different slut to fuck!" I scream at him realizing I was crying and stormed back into the school leaving a shocked Luke and an audience. I grab my books and slam my locker shut and scream. I figured that I've already missed most of homeroom so I just slide my back down my locker and put my head on my knees. I didn't realize Luke had followed me in until he pulled my face up and wiped away my tears.I don't know why I was letting him touch me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I never thought any of those things about you! The only reason I kissed you was because you were. No you are beautiful. Even like this, with mascara running down your face. You're beautiful,' he tells me and kisses a tear off of my check./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're still an asshole," I whisper, but judging by him laughing he heard me. I couldn't help but smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Will you let me make it up to you by going out with me tonight?" I shake my head no./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can't. I have to go to my brothers hockey game," my brother doesn't even play hockey, I just don't want to go out with him. It will only give me added attention that I don't need. Rumours will spread. I will get hate from everyone! I can't handle that./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, I understand, but I'm not giving up on you," He says with a determined look on your face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You don't even know my name!" I spoke to soon because none other than Hailey came running down the hall yelling my name./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kat! I'm sorry I made out with your brother! I just really like him an- oh, umm well this is awkward. Hi Luke, I'm Hailey, Kat's best friend," he shook her hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nice to meet you Hailey. I'll talk to you later, Kat," he made sure to emphasis my name before he walked away. I turned and glared at Hailey./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you going to explain to me why you skipped class with Luke Hemmings or am I just going to have to assume that you two are hooking up," I glare at her even more and she raises her hands in surrender. I stand up with my books and walk to my next class. I'm a couple minutes early, so I use this time to clean up my face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"School was boring a hole into the back of my head and it didn't help that I just kept thinking about what Luke said. He could've been lying, but he could've been telling the truth as well. I'm so confused right now. And I don't want to get hurt again, there is so many scars, mentally and physically, that I have and they just won't stop bleeding. I can live with the scars on my back, but so far I'm having troubles with the scars in my heart and mind. Being kicked out by my parents was terrible, but them kicking Kyle out too! Really? It's not like he did anything that was worthy of being kicked out. Whatever my dickheads of parents can rot in hell. Like I don't give a fu-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok Missy! You need to thank me!" Confused I turn around looking at Hailey with a dumbfounded expression./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hails why would I thank you? For sticking your tongue down my brothers throat?" She glared at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No Idiot! For hooking you and Luke up!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok Hailey, lets get one thing straight. I am not, I repeat, I am not hooking up, dating, kissing, screwing, hanging out, talking or even gonna see him ever again. I done with guys."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Pssh! That what they all say." I glare at the back of her head as she walks to the drivers side./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine!" I yell and walk away from the car. I need to walk. Fresh air is good for me, it'll also give me time to think through everything. Why can't I just have a normal life? Why can't I have loving parents? Why am I the one getting stuck in a puddle of my own mess? I am such a screw up. First, I get myself kicked out by my parents and get Kyle kicked out too. Next, I get involved with a famous guy. Okay, I'm not really involved with him, but you get my point. What's next? Hailey might stop talking to me because Kyle broke her heart and she can't be around him. Oh no! He is going to ruin my life! If he dare breaks her heart I will legitally kill him! I run home as fast as I can so I can yell at him. I slam the door behind me and yell out his name. He runs down the stairs and starts laughing at me because I am bent over trying to breathe. I flip him the bird. Man, I really need to work out! I mean this is retarded! Okay, I think I'm okay now. I point at Kyle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You! You need to make sure that you are serious with Hailey! I can not risk losing her friendship just so my bro can get some ass! That is not how this works! You break her heart and I will kick you out! You got that?" I yell at him. He nods, looking really scared. Good! Serves him right! I go and sit on the couch and put in a movie, "Now go make me a sandwhich bitch!" I hear him mutter an 'I'm not your bitch' but he goes and makes me one anyways. Awe! He loves me! Kyle comes and sits with me and I end up using him as a pillow. That's what brothers are for! I think I passed out at about 9:30. I knew that tomorrow would just consist of more Luke./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You look so perfect standing there in my American apparel underwear./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyle! Can you shut off Luke's heavenly voice? I'm trying to sleep!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's your phone!" He yells back. That's weird, I don't remember making that my ring tone. I sit up off of the couch to pick my phone up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello?" I greet whoever is rudely waking me up from my sleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good morning Sunshine!" Oh goodies, it's Luke./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you want?" I growl at him/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you still angry with me?" I stay silent and he gets the hint, "Look I said I'm sorry! Just let me make it up to you. I pro-" he didn't get to finish because I hung up on him. Not even one minute later he texts me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"From: Luke is sexy/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYou're gonna regret that babe ;)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"To: Luke is NOT sexy/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNo I won't. You really should stop stalking me. It's not cool bro! And don't call me babe./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"From: Luke is NOT sexy/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI'm not stalking you, I just simply want to make it up to you./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"To: Luke is NOT sexy/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSure you do Luke, you just want to sleep with me and get some ass./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"From: Luke is NOT sexy/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThat is not true! You know that it isn't./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"To: Luke is NOT sexy/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhatever Luke. How did you even get my number or put yours into my phone/em./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"From: Luke is NOT sexy/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYou have your best friend Hailey to thank for that ;)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"UGH! Hailey! You traitor, I'm going to kill you for that. Speak of the devil and she shall appear/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm home, fruitcakes!" Fruit cakes? Really, how strange?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Morning babe!" I hear Kyle yell. I look at Hails and she's blushing. Oh my bunnies, she's so innocent! i lunge at her ad she starts screaming./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You gave Luke my number! You little whore!" I scream just before Kyle pulls me off of her. I wriggle out of his arms still furious./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's your problem!?" He shouts./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""how bout you ask your girlfriend and her new buddy, Luke! You know the one who decided that kissing me without my permission was okay!" I didn't realize I was crying until they pulled me into a group hug./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sooo sorry Kat! I didn't know! If I would've know, I wouldn't have given him your number!" Hails said almost in tears. I run up to her and squish her in a hug muttering an "it's okay" and "I didn't mean what I said." We awkwardly stood in the middle of the room hugging and crying until Kyle cleared his throat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well I'm gonna go and buy some ice cream. We can stay here instead of going to school," Me and Hails smiled at him and nodded our heads really fast. He sighs and grabs his wallet and Hailey's keys, walking out the door. We stand and wait for the car to leave before we start laughing. After laughing for about five minutes we finally stop./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, what happened with Luke?" she asks nervously. I sigh and start telling her the whole story, starting with the cafe./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kyle pulls up as soon as I finish telling Hailey. She looks at me with pity on her face , I glare at her and she immediately stops. We both burst int o a fit of laughter. Kyle walks in holding ten tubs of Ice cream. Hailey and I squeal./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Three movies and five tubs of Ice Cream later, hails is passed out on the floor using Kyle as a pillow. I hear someone knock on the door, so I open it considering I'm the only one awake. I open the door to find Luke standing there with red roses. Wow Luke, so original. He looks up at me and gives me a breathtaking smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are those for me?" he nods and hands me the flowers. I smile as I step closer a flirtatious look in my eyes, "You know Luke?" his eyes flickering to my lips, his hand raises to my cheekand started to gently carress it. He smiles and leans in closely, my voice falls to a low whisper, "you can be a real pain in the tukous." I stepped back and slapped him across the face, yelling now. "What the hell? You think I'm going to just forgive you? You suck, go to hell, you asshole!" I heard Hailey and Kyle getting up and coming over. "Seriously Luke. Stay the hell away from me!" Slamming the door in his face, I turn around and run up into my room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"For three hours I have been sitting in my bed, scrolling through pinterest and ignoring Hailey and Kyle. I don't know if I can handle any more of Luke. All he does is add more drama too my life and I have enough./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*FLASHBACK*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's what happens, you bitch! That's what happens when you don't let us handle things!" Eyes blurring with tears./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't mean to! I promise dad. I just- I just wanted to help."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your not my daughter, you never exsited." Those were the last words I had ever heard my dad say, before he started beating me. Blood spilling onto the grass in their backyard, vision going black. My mom just standing on the sidelines, watching, not even helping./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Get off her you bastard!" I hear my brother yell, I hear the grunting and sound of the punching and I just can't keep my eyes open anymore. I'm just so tired. And hungry./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" *FLASHBACK ENDING*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Hey Kat," My shoulder was nudged, "you alright?" A tear escaped my eye, turning around I jumped on Kyle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i'm so so sorry Kyle. It's all my fault that you were kicked out." I sobbed "their right, If I was never born, no one would be in this mess." Tears streaming down my face. Why? Why did I have to do this./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey! I love you no matter what! If it wasn't for you. I- I would be stuck in a hell hole with people that don't give a damn that I came home safe or how my day was. Kathrine, you are my family. You and Hailey." him mentioning Haileys name I smile really big./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, you really are serious about Hailey then?" I tease and his face flushes red. I jump up and start doing a happy dance, "Me and Hails are gonna be sisters for real! I'm gonna be an Aunty! WOOOO!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Woah there! You won't be an aunty for a long time there bud!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I doesn't hurt to dream," I say putting the back of my hand on my forehead in a mocking daydreaming pose. He chuckles and I skip downstairs. Hailey gives me a look from the couch put I just smile really big and she laughs. I check my phone to find almost 20 texts from Luke. Most of them saying how sorry he is. It's all bull shitacki mushrooms. I shut my phone off and plug it into the charger and skip into the living room to find my brother and best friend shoving their tongues down each others throat, "Ugh guys really! Get a room!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My room is all the way upstairs though!" Kyle complains. I make a face at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If Hails is sleeping here she is not sleeping with you in any shape or form!" Hailey's face turns a crimson red and Kyle's is beside hers to match. I break into fits of laughter. I'm laughing so hard that I actually fall onto the ground and tears start falling out of my eyes. I hear them mumble something about me losing my marbles, so I flip them the bird and continue my laughter./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I think I passed out on the floor because I woke up on the floor./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyle!" I yell hoping to wake him up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the fuck do you want?" Geez, someone's grumpy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why am I on the floor?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, you passed out and I wasn't going to carry you, so I left you there."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, thanks brother! I'm feeling the love!" I shout back and hear him say something around the lines of a whatever. I get up slowly, so I don't get dizzy. I make my way to the kitchen to get me my morning glass of milk. After drinking my delicious glass of milk I go upstairs to my room and walk in to see Hailey laying in my bed instead of Kyle's. Good girl. I go over to her and shove her shoulder. She groans and swats my hand away. I laugh and jump on her. That wakes her up. She screams in shock and I fall on the floor laughing once again. I hear my door being slammed open and looked over to see Kyle standing there in his superman boxers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happened? I heard a ear piercing scream," I burst out laughing and Hailey's face turns a crimson red. Kyle looks down and realizes what he's wearing and awkwardly laughs and backs out of my room slowly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you see in that bay?" I ask Hailey, clutching my stomach because of laughing so hard. She shrugs and starts laughing with me. We sit there, in my room laughing for about ten minutes. I think I've lost like five pounds. I wish I lost five pounds from laughing, this way instead of running laps a school I could just sit there and laugh at how weird people look when their running./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone wants to take you home tonight, but I'm gonna find a way to make you minee." I raised an eyebrow at Hailey,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hails did you change my ringtone?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course not! Kyle did!" Oh geez./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""KYLE!" I yell bounding down the stairs/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't do it!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air like he just don't care, throwing the pancake batter all over the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes you did! You changed my ringtone!" he smiled slyly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um right, ya actually I did do that." I glared at him. "Ok well can you blame me? I think you need a boyfriend. And Luke seems like a nice guy and he likes you, so give him a chance Kat." He backed away starting to go up the stairs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh also. Kat you might want to look presentable tonight."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyle what did you do?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nothing! Just that you're going on a date with Luke." he smiled, looking scared./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You have two seconds!" I yelled at him. He ran away like the little wimp he was./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""2!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""1!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""KYLE GET YOUR STUPID LITTLE WIMPY ASS BACK HERE!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""NO! YOU"RE BEING A MEANIE PANTS!" He slammed the door to his room, I heard the dresser that's beside his door move./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""YOU LITTLE-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""KAT!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WHAT!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""STOP YOUR DAMN YELLING AND GO DOWNSTAIRS!" Wow hypocrite, "There's someone at the door for you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did they even ring the bell?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ya, they did, but you were busy." I stuck my tongue out at her, running down the stairs, and quickly opening the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hi!" A brown haired guy said, my brain immediately recognized him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ashton?" I heard a guy next to him mutter something about me being a fangirl. "OMIGOD! 5SOS IS ON MY FRONT PORCH, STEPS THINGY!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok ya. Ssh! Be quiet we don't need extra attention." Ashton quieted me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A thought popped into my head, Luke strongIS/strong part of 5SOS, he's here? "Where's Luke?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Michael face palmed himself. "Great, Luke has already made her hate him." Did I say it that mean? Huh, well Luke deserves it. Probably./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Luke's not here."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can we come in?" Calum and Ashton said at the same time, I saw Ashton hit Calum on the back of his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dude, you don't ask right away to come in! What if she doesn't want to let us in." Ashton whispered-yelled to Calum./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um, you can, um, come in if you want." I opened the door wider to let them pass through./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""See, I told you she would let us in." He got another slap from Michael this time, he muttered them being assholes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So." Michael started, oh this is getting awkward guys./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stood up, "Would you guys like anything to drink?" Also taking them off the topic of Luke before they could even start./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "We're good. Thanks though." Calum said earning a glare from Ashton./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ashton would you like something to drink?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ummmmm. Can I have...WATER!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There's a lake outside if you want water." Calum and Michael bursted out laughing, while Ashton held a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Joking! I'll go get some!" He smiled at me. I passed Ashton the glass and sat down, twiddling with my fingers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So! How are you today?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ashton get to the point!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why isn't Luke here with us?" All three of them bickered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay! Okay you're all pretty, but, um, can we get to the, um, point of why you're here?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Calum cracked his knuckles sighing, "Um, Luke really didn't mean to come off as rude or whatever, he really does like you and, and he wants to make it up to you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ya well Luke can go fuck off! He kissed me because he just damn wanted to and thought it was alright, and then he follows me and won't leave me alone!" I was yelling by the end of it, Kyle and Hailey came downstairs and were watching from the side. "He can come here tonight he really wants to, but I won't be here." I ran out of the house, unlocking my Chevy and driving off. I don't where I'm going and I don't really care, all I know is that I want to get as far away as possible. I hit the stereo, Airplanes by B.O.B blasting, cranking it up all the way to the top, I zoned out of my problems. Screw it! I'm gonna have some fun, and no one is gonna stop me. Not Luke, not Kyle, not Hailey, not even my parents will ruin this feeling of gold./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"One drink, two drinks, three drinks. Who cares anymore? Who cares how many drinks that girl in the pink play bunny outfit had, who cares how many the naughty professor had? Who cares? I know I don't, I'm here and I'm a damn load of fun. Guys begging to dance with me and to take me home with them, good lordy who needs that guy who was begging to take me on date this morning or something? Like I didn't even know his name, god Hanna was such a bitch today, like, who's Hanna? A guy grabbed my waist, spinning me around and touching my butt slightly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I AM SO DRUNK RIGHT NOW!" I laughed, screaming!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""COME HOME WITH ME!" The random guy yelled over the music./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure baby!" I slurred. He brought me out of the club, bringing me to his truck. If my brain was responding properly I probably would've freaked at the fact that some random guy, which I still don't know his name, was taking me to his house. Oh goodies./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where are you from?" Random, no his name is Bob, Bob asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ummmm. Bob I do-don't really give a fuck of where I live." I slurred, slightly smiling flirtingly with him. I heard him mutter that it was perfectly ok that I didn't know about what was going on. Maybe it was just my mind, probably. I remember asking Bob if he had any cats and how this hangover tomorrow is gonna be suckish and then I blacked out./p 


End file.
